Tiempos pasados
by Hawaiana
Summary: "El pasado puede doler y, a veces, ese dolor puede disiparse si aquello que nos ahoga se lo confiamos a alguien". Puede contener spoilers de la T3. Basado en sneak-peek y entrevistas sobre el próximo capítulo de H50: 3X06 I Ka Wa Mamua (In a time past)


_**¡Hola a todxs! Este es el primer fanfic que publico de H50 y el primer fanfic que publico en este página, así que espero que os guste. Os recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen y que son propiedad de CBS Producciones y de sus autores, y que yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Con respecto a la historia... La he escrito basándome en lo que he encontrado por ahí sobre el capítulo 3x06 (I ka wa mamua - In a time past). Quizás se acerca a lo que será el capítulo, quizás no. Ya lo veremos en unas semanas ;) Un saludo y muchísimas gracias por leerlo.**_

Steve entró en el despacho de su compañero. –Oye, vamos a tomarnos una…-, se paró en seco al ver como su amigo se limpiaba las lágrimas con el puño y escondía un papel en el cajón del escritorio. –Danny, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Sí… Sí, estoy bien… No… Eh… No es nada-, dijo el policía. La voz le temblaba y tenía los ojos rojos. -¿Qué decías?-.

-Que nos íbamos a tomar una cerveza al bar de Kamekona, que si te apetecía venir…-, se miraron fijamente. -¿Seguro que estás bien?-.

-De verdad, Steve, no es nada: Hoy he ido a comprar con Grace su vestido para el "Baile de padres e hijas"-, esbozó una triste sonrisa. –Mi pequeña se hace mayor… Y bueno, no es algo que me guste especialmente…-.

El marine se encogió de hombros. -¿Quiénes eran los de la foto?-.

-¿Qué foto?-, preguntó Danny, haciéndose el tonto. Su amigo no se lo pensó dos veces, antes de acercarse al cajón y sacar de él un trozo de papel. –Steve, eso es privado…-.

-Qué chica más guapa… ¿Quién es?-, dijo mientras observaba a la pareja que se abrazaba en la imagen.

-Steve, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso… Devuélvemela-.

-Venga ya, tío. Tienes una nueva novia y no nos lo quieres decir, pero si es ¡guapísima!-, le dio la vuelta a la fotografía. -5 de junio de 1998. ¿O es tu ex novia? ¿Tienes una foto de una ex novia en la cartera? ¿Quién es esta chica?-.

-Grace. Esa chica es Grace y ahora, si me lo permites, devuélveme la foto-, Danny se había levantado.

Steve estalló en carcajadas. –Serás mentiroso… Esa foto es de hace más de 14 años, ¡Grace ni siquiera había nacido!-, Danny le soltó una bofetada, que le borró la sonrisa de la cara. –De acuerdo, socio… Tranquilízate, ¿vale?-.

El policía se dejó caer en el sillón. –Lo siento, Steve…-.

-Danny… Si no me cuentas qué es lo que ocurre, no puedo ayudarte…-.

-¿Para qué? ¿Puedes traérmela de vuelta? ¿Puedes hacer que venga y me dé un abrazo y me diga que todo va a salir bien?-, las lágrimas volvieron a surcar el rostro del policía. –No, ¿verdad? Entonces… Entonces no puedes ayudarme…-.

-Danny…-, Steve lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. –Danny… ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está?-.

El hombre suspiró y volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas con el puño. –Ella… Ella es Grace Tillwell y era mi prometida… Hasta que tuvimos una misión fallida y un narcotraficante la mató, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo-, explicó con tristeza. –Hoy… Hoy hace 14 años de eso… Y bueno, no me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo hasta que no he visto a mi pequeña Grace con ese vestido rosa, como si fuera una princesa…-.

-Lo siento, socio… No… No lo sabía…-.

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar… Esa foto nos la hicimos un par de semanas antes de…-, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Suspiró. –De que falleciera… Hacía muy poco que nos habíamos prometido… Pero bueno, son cosas que pasan…-.

-¿Le pusisteis Grace a tu hija por ella?-.

Danny asintió. –Rachel apareció un par de años después… Aunque yo le ofrecí clases de conducir, en ningún momento lo hice para ligar con ella… Recuerdo que salí de mi coche patrulla cabreado, con ganas de gritarle, pero algo me lo impidió. Yo… Yo jamás le gritaba a la gente, ni me enfadaba… Cuando Grace murió, me llevé dos meses sin poder ir a comisaría… No solo había perdido a mi novia, sino también había perdido a mi mejor amiga y a mi compañera de trabajo-, tragó saliva. –Antes de que ella muriera, era el que mejor carácter tenía de todo mi equipo. No me enfadaba, no gritaba… Mis interrogatorios eran de los mejores: Les hacía hablar sin moverme de la silla… Cuando volví al trabajo, no solo no tenía a Grace, sino que encima, mis jefes consideraron que lo mejor era que volviera a patrullar… Me dieron un uniforme y me mandaron con Rick a vigilar las calles de Nueva Jersey… Me bajaron el rango, ¿te lo puedes creer?-.

Steve escuchaba atentamente. –Bueno, eso te permitió conocer a Rachel… No sería tan malo, ¿verdad?-.

-Cuando me encontré con Rachel, algo me impidió gritarle y descargar toda la ira que tenía acumulada, contra ella. Iba a ser la gota que colmara el vaso y sin embargo, el vaso se vació por completo-, sonrió. -Empecé a darle clases de conducir y poco a poco, casi sin darme cuenta, esas clases de conducir se convirtieron en citas… Primero… Primero fue un café, después, un helado… Otra noche una peli... Comencé a sonreír, a verlo todo de otra forma… Me devolvieron mi puesto de inspector y, mi buen humor… Mi buen humor poco a poco comenzaba a aflorar…-, se quedó callado unos segundos. –Se puede decir que Rachel me salvó… Aunque ahora parezca que quiere hundirme… Ella me salvó… Me enseñó a vivir sin Grace y me dio a otra Grace… El día que fuimos a la ecografía y el ginecólogo nos dijo que fuéramos pensando nombres, porque sería una niña, ella le contestó que se llamaría Grace. El médico se quedó alucinado, por lo rápida que había sido su respuesta. "¿Por qué Grace?", le preguntó. "Porque hay alguien que se merece que nuestra hija lleve su nombre", dijo apretándome la mano con fuerza-.

El marine se limpió las lágrimas. –Danny… Todo esto…-.

-Mi vida no ha sido tan maravillosa como creéis, McGarrett. Quizás, no me quedara huérfano, pero también he tenido que aprender a cuidarme solo y a sobreponerme. He tenido que aprender a seguir adelante… Y me he dado cuenta que, por algún motivo, no sé cuál, mi destino se empeña en separarme de Grace… Primero de mi prometida y ahora de mi hija… Pero, no lo va a conseguir. No mientras yo pueda impedirlo-, se abrazó a su compañero. –Gracias por escucharme, amigo mío-.

-Gracias por contármelo, Danno-, dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro. -¿Te apetece una cerveza?-.

-No estaría mal…-, dijo sonriendo. –Ohana, ¿verdad?-.

-Ohana, compañero. Ohana-.


End file.
